


How Do You Not Understand THAT Reference?

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-05
Updated: 2012-03-05
Packaged: 2017-11-01 12:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean takes it in his stride when Cas doesn't get most of his jokes, but when he doesn't get a Star Wars reference, that's pushing the envelope. (Just a drabble, really.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Do You Not Understand THAT Reference?

Dean could handle Castiel not getting his jokes about  _Doctor Quinn, Medicine Woman_ or _Matlock_  or even _Walker, Texas Ranger_. He could tolerate cracking wise about Lindsay Lohan and not getting a laugh or even a grin. But he drew the line at what happened today.

He and Cas were about to charge in--guns literally blazing--into a den of about six shifters. Normally it'd've been a routine, easy job. But Cas was human now after the Leviathan debacle, so they had to be careful. Naturally, Dean saw this as the perfect opportunity to lean in, peck Cas's mouth with a kiss and say,in his best Leia impression,  _"For luck."_

To which Cas simply responded, "Do you really think we need luck? I think we can handle a few shifters."

Dean nearly lost his composure right there, but thankfully waited until after the job was done and he and Cas had returned to their motel room where Sam was waiting for news.

"Well? Did you get them all?" Sam asked anxiously, jumping to his feet.

"Yeah, every last one. Still don't get why you couldn't come with, Sammy," Dean said, sounding rankled.

"I told you, I had other things to take care of," Sam said.

"I'm sure."

"Dean, what's up with you? Cas did something go wrong on the job? What's he not telling me?" Sam asked, suddenly sounding concerned.

Cas looked as confused as Sam did, and simply said, "The job was pristine. I am not sure what is wrong with Dean."

Dean looked up at Cas and tossed him the car keys. "Go grab us some grub, would you? You can choose, hell it can even be burgers. Please?"

Cas caught the keys, frowned and headed out the door. As soon as it shut, Dean turned toward Sam, a look of horror on his face. "Dude, Cas didn't get my _Star Wars_ joke."

Sam laughed, partly in relief and partly in disbelief. "Seriously? That's what's got your panties in a twist? A joke you made that Cas didn't get? Dean, that's a bit much even for you. And since when do we expect Cas to understand our references?"

Dean looked at Sam as if he'd just insulted his baby. "Sam maybe you didn't hear me. It was a  _Star Wars_ joke.  _Star Wars._  Maybe that doesn't mean anything to you but come on, everyone's gotta know the _Wars_. Everyone. It's like a basic human requirement."

"Dean, to be fair, Cas has only been human for a few weeks. Before that he was busy telling jokes in Enochian."

"Whatever dude, but we're not taking another job until Cas knows something about everything."

"If you say so. But look, man, if you two are going to be all couply and watch movies together all night like a bunch of girls, I'm getting my own room."

"Suit yourself, Sammy," Dean said, opening up Sam's laptop. "But you're leaving the computer so I can begin his education."

"That's what you said when you wanted to get laid," Sam said with a groan as he got up and headed toward the door. "Just don't get my screen frozen on gay porn again, all right? The time you did it with _Busty Asian Beauties_ was bad enough."

xx

By the time Cas returned, Dean had downloaded all three of the original Star Wars films, figured out Sam's iTunes sorting to find the classic rock, and had even gotten his hands on enough popcorn for an army. Cas looked around, confused.

"I thought we were eating dinner. What is all this for?"

"We are eating, Cas, come on," Dean said, grabbing his hand and dragging him to the bed. "Just enjoy your burgers and relax. We're educating you tonight."

Cas's eyebrows scrunched together. "That's what you said when you bombarded me with homosexual pornography. What exactly do I need educating on this time?"

"Only the greatest films known to mankind," Dean said, leaning forward and pressing play. "Read the giant text carefully, it's important." He found himself fighting against humming the music and once the film itself began, it was even harder to not say all of the words. Dean had seen these movies about thirty times a pop, yet he was still right there with Castiel laughing at the jokes. When the first one ended, Cas let out a disgruntled noise.

"That's it? That's how it ends? But we didn't even learn anything! Luke's not even a Jedi yet!"

Dean grinned and patted Castiel's thigh gently. "Don't worry your pretty little head, there're two more."

They got through the other two in no time, and then began Castiel's education on all the best mullet rock. They discovered he favored Metallica to Zeppelin, AC/DC to Creedence Clearwater Revival, and that his favorite song was _Shoot to Thrill._ Around eight in the morning, Sam was knocking at their door tentatively before opening it with the key he still had on him. "Please tell me everyone's clothed," he said, his hand covering his eyes.

"Calm down, princess, it's clear," Dean said from somewhere to his left.

"Good morning, Sam," Castiel said from somewhere ahead of him--probably the table. "Dean and I have spent the entire evening watching  _Star Wars_  and listening to music. It's actually quite enjoyable when you give it all a chance."

Sam removed his hand from his face and looked at Dean who was grinning smugly. "Told ya, Sammy. Everyone loves _Star Wars._ "

Sam simply laughed at his brother and tossed him the bag of donuts he'd brought over. "So what's next for Cas's education then? Indiana Jones? Or are you going to go the comic book route and do X-Men?"

"Nah, I was thinking next I'd teach him about bondage," Dean said casually, laughing when Sam choked on his donut.

"Not on my laptop you're not," he said, grabbing his computer and leaving the room.

"Bondage? As in tying people up?" Castiel asked curiously.

"Yeah, Cas. Somethin' like that," Dean said with a devilish grin.


End file.
